


Black Water

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Car Accidents, Drowning, First Meetings, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: They met at Oikawa's party on the 4th of July.Inspired from Black Water by Oates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I've been studying _Black Water_ at Uni and this idea suddenly came to me and I had to write it.  
>  _ **Warning:**_ Explicit Drowning.

_I’m dying._

 

He couldn’t see a thing, not through the black, black water surrounding him, and he had long given up on hearing either. The black water was everywhere and all he could do was try to breathe in what remained of his air. Not for long, black water kept pouring and pouring from the broken windows.

_Please save me._

 

They had met at a party on the 4th of July, and him being there made no sense, no sense at all – why would one of the most famous singers of all times come to Oikawa’s party, it made no sense, no sense at all. But he was there, glaring angrily just like he always did _don’t tell him you’re a fan, don’t show him how much he inspired you, don’t_

 

_Help me._

 

He had walked straight to him and stopped there, staring, seemingly about to say something, but his mouth remained shut. _Oh God his eyes_ \- “Move.” The low growl made him flinch. His idol was there, in front of him, and- “Are you deaf or just stupid? _Move_.” He didn’t move and simply stared back.

 

The brakes screeched on the tar road, his mouth opening on a soundless scream as the car flew and then- then the water, putrid and black, all around him, frozen hands gripping his ankles his thighs his hands- _Help me._

 

Oikawa was as always ridiculously beautiful, moving around like he was walking on thin air, and he always felt pale and feeble in his shadow, but- “Just ask politely.” Golden eyes widened, glaring harder, and his hair was so thin Oikawa always said his hair was thin.

 

His hair felt like slimy tentacles on his face now, and he gasped, gasped for breath, the black water was everywhere and reaching for his mouth and his nose but _’ll come to save me, he will, I know he will._

 

Kyoutani had become famous for his deep voice and ruthless looks that made everyone fall to his knees. He knew it, because he had studied his performances in his classes but _don’t say you made your thesis about him, don’t_ \- He was talented in music artists’ analysis and now three years later he was finally facing him but Kyoutani was simply glaring at him.

He had shoved past him to grab a drink and down it, and it was the same that he had in the car not so long after, but still the alcohol tasted better than the black, black water invading his mouth.

 

I have to go back to the mainland, he had said, stretching his red-marked back. Do you want to come with me? Nodding along and just grabbing his clothes scattered around, still tasting him on his tongue, still burning from his fire, _my skin is peeling_ \- but Kyoutani’s hand was in his hair and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think anymore, the strong scent overwhelming his senses, he was too much, too much naked skin against his, too much light in his golden eyes, too much teeth and too much sweet caresses.

 

“You should slow down; I think we’re lost…”  
“We’re not lost”, Kyoutani replied, and the car was rocking along with the bumps on the tar road, and the vodka-cocktail in his hand was getting over the rim of the plastic white cup and onto his thigh, on his white, white clothes, but the car just kept rocking along.  
“Kyoutani…”  
“I told you, we’re not lost”, he said, drinking again from the other cup, and it splashed on his hand and in the car but it didn’t seem to matter, not even when it splashed on the cream leather seats.

 

_Please, someone, save me._

 

“Why should I?”  
“Because that’s what civilized people do”, Yahaba said, and he didn’t know why it was these words coming from his mouth but Kyoutani was still glaring, shoving past him to grab a plastic cup filled with some alcoholic substance.  
“Maybe I don’t want to be civilized”, Kyoutani said without turning back.

 

_I know you will come back to save me, Kyoutani, I know you will… Please just hurry…_

 

The water was filling the car through the broken windows, sinking deeper and deeper. The vodka-cocktail was mixing with the black, black water, and Yahaba could feel it all around him, so cold, so cold, when Kyoutani’s hands were so warm.

 

He had called his name with cries, his fingers white as they tightened on the sheets under him, the warm, warm hands rolling on his skin and lighting him, spilling fire through his veins, and it didn’t matter if his hair was thin and his skin was peeling because when he loved him, when he loved him he was beautiful. Yes, when his lover loved him he was beautiful.

He was the one to call him that, beautiful, the word rolling on his tongue with practiced ease, and it made him melt at the core, but never oh never he would actually say it, not to him, no.

 

Yahaba extended his hand as Kyoutani kicked the door, forcing it open, and there was more black water coming in, and his fingers grazed Kyoutani’s shoe, grabbed it, but it slipped through his fingers and _help me_ he said, but he didn’t answer. There was blood now, dripping from his fingers, from where he grabbed on Kyoutani, and his leg hurt, his leg hurt so much, but it didn’t matter, he had to get away, get out of the black water.

 

Yahaba was the perfect student, in every way, while Kyoutani was the opposite. Of course no one would believe it if they were to be seen together. Still Kyoutani was the one whispering words of love, words that wrapped around Yahaba’s heart and made him prisoner, unable to leave, unable to stop, only able to breathe when Kyoutani gave him the air he so much needed. He was addicted.

 

 _I’m dying._  
He couldn’t see a thing through the black, black water, couldn’t hear a thing. He was cold, and the water was already filling his mouth and his nose, burning through his lungs – there was no more air. _Please God save me._ His fingers moved once again, to try to exit the car, but no, no, the doors wouldn’t budge and his seatbelt was fastened, and Kyoutani wasn’t there, hadn’t come back, was leaving him to die. _Help me._

 

Kyoutani burst through the water, oily and slimy, cold, gasping for breath. He turned around, saw the car sinking, sinking, and the water going in through the windows. Yahaba, still stuck inside. _Wait for me._ He dived back, scratched his fingernails against the door, but it was impossible, he couldn’t do it, not with his leg twisted as it was, not with the blood slowly dying the water red. He tried to get to Yahaba, but his lungs were hurting, burning, ready to explode – he kicked with his other leg, and took his breath above the water. There was not a light, nothing to see through the black water, nothing to see through the night. _Please hold on._ He dived again, but it was useless, it was too cold, he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, his lungs freezing.

 

He had loved him from the first moment he saw him, perfectly composed and so easily swooned, so ready to fall, to be loved – just waiting for him. He had never meant to break him. But maybe he loved too strong. Or maybe he simply didn’t love enough.

 

_All he could think about was the black, black water._

 

And he died.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why I wrote this but I did. I hope you liked it!


End file.
